Back in Time to Save the Ones We Love
by keifer.31
Summary: Sam and Dean bump into the Doctor and Clara. Well, it's sort of the other way around. The Doctor, as nice as he is, offers them a trip into time and space. Sam then tries to save the ones he loves, but it goes horribly wrong.
1. Chapter 1

The 67' Impala's engine veered to life as Sam got into the passenger seat. There was just enough time for Sam to close the door before Dean backed out and sped down the country road.

"So in Utah there have been sightings about Big Foot." Sam starts.

"That's just people looking for attention." Dean counters, "Big Foot doesn't even live in Utah."

"Okay, in Washington three people to missing in the same week, same place." Dean nods so Sam continues, "There have been a string of people disappearing right off the streets since, well, forever. It's always in or close to that town too. And get this, their first name all begins with L, W, or A." Dean laughs. "What?" Sam questions, "Its a pattern."

"Kay, so Washington. What city?"

"Well, that's the thing, it doesn't say."

...

"How does it not say?" Dean says frustrated. He then pulls the Impala over to the side of the road.

"Sounds like someone is trying to keep it secret." Sam says, right before Dean snatches the paper out of his hands. He reads the paper over and over and over. "Hey, wait." Sam says. He takes the paper back and turns it 90 degrees and then back to normal. "Oh, you clever little-" Yet, it was to late for him to finish, Dean was already speeding towards Moclips, Washington.


	2. Chapter 2

"Moclips," Dean scoffs as he gets into his Impala. "That vengeful spirit, what a-" Dean's swear was over powered by the sound of a wheezing leaf blower. Suddenly, a box, out of nowhere appeared. In the air. The box swirled and spun violently. Dean slammed on the gas, Sam half way in the car. The box still moaned as it crashed into the ground, burying part of box in the ground because of impact.

Two people and smoke filed out of the box, one yelling, "Out, out! Clara, come out!" He then pulls out a girl in a blue dress. "How about you fly next time," the girl jokes and laughs.

Dean, as angry as ever, swings open the door and slams it shut. "Yo, Dean!" Sam shouts. He pulls himself off the ground and walks around to Dean's side. That box was only 10 centimeters away from his car. "How 'bout you wait til I'm seated?"

Sam and Dean make their way to the box. "Hey, what do you thi-"

"Oh, hello," the man in a tweed jacket and bow tie interrupts. "I'm the Doctor and this is Clara." The Doctor gestures to the girl.

"Doctor who?" Sam asks.

"If you like," the man replies and then he straightens his blue bow tie.

"Nice to meet you," Sam states, just as Dean scoffs. "I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean." Dean seems pretty pissed at Sam because he used their real names.

"Great! Pleasure meeting you!" The Doctor says a little too enthusiastically. He then forcefully shakes their hands. Clara holds a huge smile on her face.

"Doctor, what are we doing here?" The girl asks.

"I don't know. You flew the TARDIS." The Doctor laughs and rubs his hands together." "Do you know where we are?" The Doctor turns to Sam and Dean.

"Moclips, Washington." Sam replies.

"Thank you very much." Clara smiles. Every one should see that Dean was overall pissed that Sam was holding a conversation.

Dean finally speaks up, "So, what is this box of yours? More importantly, how do you both fit inside?" Clara and the Doctor laugh in unison.

"Can they see it?" Clara asks.

"Well, they are American." The Doctor itches the back of his neck.

"Doctor," Clara whines. "Well, they deserve an apology for us almost hitting their Impala. Sorry, Sam and Dean." The Winchesters were all surprised that this British women knew about the car, more importantly, the name.

"Fine," the Doctor agrees. "But this ones on you." The Doctor points at her and Clara smiles. They then open the doors to TARDIS and everyone steps inside.


	3. Chapter 3

...

"Welcome to the TARDIS! Time and relative dimension in space!" Doctor and Clara gleefully bound in. The extractor fans had engaged by themselves right when the TARDIS was empty.

"So this box can travel through time?"

"NOooO!" The Doctor whines. "It travels through time- AND SPACE!" Clara and the Doctor then give each other a high five.

"Why don't you give them a tour?" The Doctor informs Clara.

"Dean, Sam?" Clara gestures towards her and only Dean follows. "Sam?" Clara asks once again.

"I need to ask the Doctor something."

"Kay," Clara replies. Clara links arms with Dean and hops down to give the famous tour. Dean looks uncomfortable, but he enjoys it.

"So, it's bigger on the inside?" Dean asks.

"And smaller on the outside!" Clara finishes.

...

"So, Sam?" The Doctor asks.

"Oh, yah, umm. Time and space right? Backwards? And Forwards?"

"Yup!" The Doctor replies.

"Can we go somewhere?"

"Sure!" The Doctor shouts. "But shouldn't we wait for your brother?"

"No, we've planned this for a long time." Sam lies.

"Okay? Where? It can't cross your own time stream."

"I know." Sam lies, not actually fully understanding.

"Soooo?"

"Oh! Uh... Lawrence, Kansas-


	4. Chapter 4

"So," Dean asks. "This is the library?"

"Yah, isn't it amazing?!" Clara, under the tinted light, looked very pretty. Her long brown hair complimented her. Just then, the TARDIS swirled and spun.

"Clara!" Dean screamed as the bumped into everything. "Are you flying this thing?!" Clara laughs at that but responds, "We've entered the vortex!"

"The what?!" Dean shouts so Clara can hear him. "The time vortex!" Clara yells again. The TARDIS jerks sending Clara right into Dean. They both fall over and laugh, just as the TARDIS settled. The two help each other up and head back to the console room.

The Doctor stood in the console, and Clara just got a glimpse of Sam right before he bounded out.

"Did we go forwards or backwards?" Clara asks eagerly.

"Backwards. The brother wanted to see something."

"Where are we?" Dean asks.

"Uh," the Doctor checks his sensors, "Kansas, Lawrence, Kansas." Dean runs out.

"What is it?" Clara and the Doctor yell.

"Sam, he's going to change history!" Clara and the Doctor have horrified looks and run after him.

Sam doesn't care, he pounds on the door screaming, "Mary! John! Mary answer the door!" And Mary opens it, "Who are you?"

"Help," Sam states, he runs in and up the stairs. "No!" Mary screams, she slams the door shut. Mary runs up to protect her little Sammy. Sam bounds through the nursery's door. He was there. The Demon.

...

Everyone pounds on the door. "John! John!" Dean screams at the top of his lungs.

"What's he going to do?" Clara shouts.

"Sam's going to get baby Sam so Mary doesn't die!"

"Who's Mary?!" The Doctor screams.

"Our mother!" The Doctor stares at Clara. She is full of sympathy, you can see it in her eyes and heart. She's even asked if she could go back for her mother.

...

"Stay away from my baby!" Mary cries and runs in.

"No!" Sam pulls her out and grabs Sammy. There's a flash of light. The cradle starts on fire and they run.


	5. Chapter 5

...

The angels are waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

The Winchesters rush out to the street. Little Dean, baby Sam, John, and Mary- all of them. "Sam! Do you know how dangerous that is?!" The Doctor yells. "They'll be running their whole life now!, Is that what you want?! They'll never be safe again! Give me him." The Doctor then takes Sammy and passes him to Mary. Everyone's attention is then drawn to the window as it explodes in flames. The flames still lick up the sides of the house, yet, there is one thing still present in the window; and angel. A stone angel.

"What is that!?" Mary questions.

"A weeping angel." The Doctor states. "Now, all in the TARDIS. Now!"

"Who are you?!" John then states.

"Yah, who are you?" Little Dean repeats. Clara then squats down the Dean's height, "We're friends," she says sweetly.

Yet, the Doctor answers John, "I'm the Doctor and this is Clara. TARDIS, now!"

"No, who are they?" John asks, looking at the brothers. "How'd you know our names, our address, our children?"

The Doctor looks at Sam, jaw clenched. "I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean."

"Shut up, Sam! Haven't you caused enough trouble?" Dean pushes Sam.

"Sam? Dean?" Mary asks, but they ignore her.

"Hey! TARDIS now!" Clara then yells and they actually listen to her.

Everyone makes their way to the TARDIS and the Doctor says, "I'm never trusting Americans again. The ruin every-"

"I know." Clara reassures. Everyone almost enters when the Doctor yells, "No! Sam, Dean, and Mary!" Mary, Dean, and Sam stop confused. "Everyone out! Sorry. Too big of paradoxes. I forgot, get out!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Sit down if you like," the Doctor says. "It's bigger on the inside," little Dean states. "Yes, it is," the Doctor replies.

"Who were those people?" John asks. "Are they really our sons?"

The Doctor has tried to avoid these questions, yet he responds. "Yes, they are."

"So, how-"

"How about you save the questions for Clara?" The Doctor tells everyone.

...

There is no surprise that Dean is the driver, Sam-passenger, and Clara-backseat. The ride is silent until Dean breaks it, "Man, I wish I had the Impala," Clara was going to laugh but thought better of it.

They had rented it, well, stole it. Yet, Dean had said that it was 'borrowing without permission', and in Clara's case, she went with the idea. Clara pulled out her phone and dialed the Doctor.

"Doctor? Yah, uh where do we go? Well, where's safe?! Doctor, don't exaggerate, where do we go?" Clara tries to continue the argument, but Sam looks at her and she gives it to him.

"Where do we go, Doctor?" Sam asks impatiently, yet kind.

-"I'm not really in the mood to talk to you," the Doctor argued, when he was mad, he was mad.

-Dean grabs the phone, "Doctor! None of us know what's going on but you! Just tell us where to go!"

-"The park."

And the park went there they went.


	8. Chapter 8

When the car pulled up, the TARDIS was already there. The Doctor walked out and said to the family, "Stay there and down wander off." He then closed the TARDIS door.

"Sam, we know you wanted to help, but... You can't save her," Sam does his face, the famous 'please, it'll work, no shut up, it'll work' face. "Sam, the angels, they're coming!" Clara screams.

"You're family will keep running for their life and not even knowing why." The Doctor screams. "The angels are angry that you've lowered their food source. There is now people in the world that weren't there in the first place. Oh, yah, Clara, the family doesn't know what's going on." The Doctor then gives her his brightest smile as Clara enters the TARDIS.

"Sam, you need to let it go!" Dean explains.

"So, you want her to die?!" Sam yells.

"Don't you even! Don't you even say that! I wish she was alive more than you do, but it isn't possible!" Dean shouts.

"It is possible! It's happened!"

"No, it didn't. She isn't supposed to be alive and she won't sooner or later," the Doctor intercepts.

"Well then, we just kill the angels!" Sam cries.

"You can't, and I don't roll like you Winchesters," the Doctor says. "I know all about you. I had the TARDIS scan you and I don't want anyone hurt, okay? Sam? Dean?" The Doctor spits this out, worried. Nothing was going to happen to John, Sammy, little Dean, or Clara. Dean and Sam were going to take care of themselves. The Doctor was going to return things to normal. Well, the angels and the demon were.

Clara came out and stood by the Doctor, "I don't think Mary believes me. John does though, so that's something."

Sam and Dean glance at each other. The angels stood at street edge of the street, watching over the park, claws extended and teeth bared. "Sam, you need to let Mary go, okay?" The Doctor says sympathetically.

Sam looks down, almost crying. Then he is gone. In his place, an angel. The are surrounded.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sam?!" Dean shouts.

"Doctor, uh, what are they exactly?" Clara tries to stay calm.

"Everyone keep your eyes on it!" The Doctor yells. "The TARDIS can't stay here, we need to go."

"What about Sam?!" Dean shouts at the Doctor. Clara is now scared.

"We'll get him later!" The Doctor yells, "Trust me."

"But Dean can't go in the TARDIS since, well, there is a Dean!" Everyone was shouting now.

The angels were soon closer. "Dean-car. Get out of Lawrence!" The Doctor yelled over the howling winds. "Clara, you too!" Yet, Clara left and ran to the car. The car almost spun away without Clara. Dean, surprisingly, was calm accept for the fact Sam was gone.

Street lights blinked on and off. At the edge of the town's border stood an army of angels. Claws outstretched.

"This is for Sam!" Dean the sped right into the angels.

"Dean, no!"

-Moclips, Washington-

"We're in the same place?" Clara questions.


End file.
